Some existing lighting and ventilating units are designed for heating a room using radiant heat from a heat lamp, and for ventilating the room using a fan moving air through the unit. In some cases, the fan also functions to carry away heat generated by the heat lamp to avoid overheating other components of the lighting and ventilating unit. In lighting and ventilating units designed for heating a room, the ventilating air can be directed near the lamp in order to draw heat away from the lamp. Other existing lighting and ventilating units combine elements of a conventional room ventilating fan with a light fixture, but have a bulky, unaesthetic appearance, employ a complicated design, do not adequately cool the light fixture, and/or employ a design in which the components of the unit are inefficiently arranged.